


Dracomeld

by his_valentine



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Size Difference, Very Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/his_valentine/pseuds/his_valentine
Summary: btw dont 4get soren's bday is in 2 days <3
Relationships: Soren/Dragon (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Dracomeld

**Author's Note:**

> btw dont 4get soren's bday is in 2 days <3

The dragon comes back to him again, later that next night. Soren marvels about the fact that he used to think all dragons looked the same, as the great obsidian beast delicately brings itself to ground atop the Spire, where he had been standing and looking over the battlefield remnants.

He steps back, but in response, the dragon reaches for him, and he bumps against its palm and is halted. "You... you're friendly," he laughs, recognizing the gold chin as it butted gently against him. "You kind of look like my armor," he then points out, patting its nose fondly. The dragon has to cross its eyes to look at him now, and it looks a little ridiculous. Soren thinks to himself, 'Claudia would get a kick out of this,' and his mood promptly plummets. He sighs, and the dragon trills in questioning.

"It's not you, buddy, it's just... a lot happened today," he confesses. The dragon gives him a soft look and then suddenly its tongue darts out, slathering up the side of Soren's face. Soren splutters, turning aside from the long appendage. "Hey!" he protests, backing up further into the dragon's hand. It closes around him then, and he makes another grunt of disapproval when the dragon sits back, lifting him into the air as it peers at him again.

His arms are pinned, his legs held close together, only his head and feet are poking out of either side of the huge creature's fist. Soren wiggles, but doesn't get very far with that. "Hey, I like you too, but could you put me back-!" he splutters again when the dragon's tongue runs along his face once more. Then it tilts its hand back and opens it, the sense of inertia causing Soren to grip and whimper as he's partially released, but still trapped by how far he'd have to fall to escape right now.

The dragon hunches over him, its long neck curling over itself to do so, as it uses just the claws of its other hand to carefully pluck at the pauldrons of Soren's armor. It handles the human like a tiny doll, effortlessly tucking a thumb under his arm to lift it and find the straps to his armor. It rumbles and pulls at one hard enough to make Soren wince and bruise under the pressure.

"You want me to take my armor... off?" he questions after pulling away and then clutching to a finger when he wobbled in its loose grip. The dragon trills in agreement. "I don't-" he hesitates, watching the dragon's eyes narrow when he first began to protest. So he just unlatches the belts to remove his pauldrons along with the breastplate and cape, which the dragon delicately took and set aside. "Okay?"

Next, the dragon taps at his faulds and each of his greaves. "All of it?" he questions, voice getting smaller. The dragon raises its brows and trills again, so he sighs and works those straps free as well, as he does the creature picks up each piece and places all his armor into a pile. He's sitting in the palm of a dragon in just his trousers, tunic, and his hauberk that bears the Crownguard emblem.

Then it slides a claw under the necklines of his hauberk and tunic and tugs at that. He shakes his head, realizing that he's going to end up stripped completely down if he doesn't put a stop to the creature's antics. "I don't know what you're getting at- well, actually, I think I kind of know and I'm... not interested. We could still be friends though! Could you set me down now?"

He'd never seen a dragon grin mischievously or shake it's head before, but he was seeing it now. "What do you mean, no? I said I didn't want to- hey!" he starts to flail when the dragon's fingers slip up under the bottom of his top and hook into the waist of his trousers, sliding them off effortlessly. They catch on his boots, though, which makes the dragon rumble in frustration.

It tilts its hands back to peer closer at Soren's feet as it carefully, but none too gently, yanks each boot off, holding down his legs with its thumb so that the little human won't slip out of its grasp. Soren still gasps and grasps blindly at the dragon's knuckles as he's held upside down. When he leans his head back he gets a little dizzy because he can see how he's dangling just over the edge of the platform that the dragon is sitting on.

As he's turned upright once more and the dragon looks at him closely again, Soren starts to feel a little queasy with motion sickness. The dragon trills again, its eyes noticeably roving down his body. It tucks its thumb under the bottom half of his hauberk and starts to lift the length of cloth and mail, but Soren grabs it as well and tries to hold it down in place, blushing furiously and furrowing his brows.

"Don't!" he says it more like a demand than a request now.

The dragon just raises a challenging brow at him and applies a little more force, more than enough to force Soren's hands up and out of the way as well as it unveils his bottom half. Soren yells as the dragon's snout lowers, but instead of listening the dragon starts licking him, big long tongue able to caress his balls as it delved further underneath.

Soren arches up and away as the tip prods at his asshole, but all the dragon has to do is tuck its fingers over him and then he's trapped as the wiggling spit-slick appendage slides up and into his body. Soren doesn't know how to take it, he'd been expecting pain but there was none. The dragon's eyelids lower and it lets out a deep, rumbling growl of approval, starting to shallowly tonguefuck his hole. Its eyes are crossed again to watch how the human in its grasp starts to writhe and whimper so prettily.

It was making sure to watch his reactions closely, and before long it had figured out what the swordsman liked. Soren clenches and unclenches his fists, nails digging into his palms, as he wiggles against the fist wrapped around him, though at this point he wasn't entirely he even wanted to necessarily stop the dragon. His breath picks up and stutters with each thrust of the dragon's tongue, and before long he's trying to roll his hips up into it instead of away from the stimulation.

When he realizes he's going to finish, and easily at that, like this, Soren found himself giving in. "Okay. Yeah, y-yeah," he's babbling a bit as he spread his legs, arches his lower back, lets this happen to him. "Wanna cum," he confesses loudly, staring up at the sky.

The dragon makes a soothing, affirmative noise and starts sliding more of its tongue inside, as he takes more of it the stretch at his entrance was also widening. Soren starts keening as he tumbles over the edge just when it starts to ache, which made the wild twitching of his hole twinge each time. For some reason, though, that makes it all the better as he slips into a state of semiconsciousness.

When he came to, he was groaning weakly and trying to nudge the dragon away with his feet, its tongue still wriggling around inside of his body. Without the haze of arousal clouding his judgment, it just felt odd.

"Stop it, I'm done," he grunts and kicks a little harder. The dragon pulls away, and he grimaces at the lewd empty feeling in his lower guts that betrayed just how deep it'd been in there. It snorts in a sort of bemused way, then shifts to hunch down a bit, lowering Soren down.

At first, Soren thought maybe he's being let down, but instead he's being brought down to the dragon's crotch. He immediately realizes he's dealing with a male. It grinds his asscrack up and down along its shaft, which is about as long and thick as one of the human's arms. Soren flinches at the feel of that, trying to twist around to look back.

"Just don't try putting it in. It won't fit," he tells the dragon. He falls quiet after saying that, biting his lip as the dragon ruts against the back of his thighs and ass. He can feel slickness clinging, getting smeared into his skin. He flinches and arches away when the head grinds with some vague intent against his rim but the dragon doesn't force it just yet, slides up against his hole instead of into it.

When he feels that happen, Soren lets his held breath go and starts to respond again, circling his hips and clenching against the massive cock pressing against him. His hole feels puffy and sensitive now, there's still dragon slobber leaking out of him. He can't move, can't even grind hard enough to get off a second time like that. He finds himself wanting it before long.

The next time it tries to penetrate him, Soren finds himself spreading his legs once more. The dragon chuckles at this point, shifting its grip to fold Soren's legs up to his chest, holding him open as this time it shoves. Soren starts keening right away as he takes it. He's never felt so full, there's no right or wrong way for the dragon to go because it all just registers as more- friction, sensation, movement.

The dragon starts to rumble near-continuously as it slides Soren's body up and down just the first half of its cock, using him like a handheld sex toy that whimpers and squirms. Soren's eyes roll back, his mouth dropping open as he starts to cum so hard he can't even make noise anymore. He couldn't come down this time either, not with the dragon's rapid pumping strokes as it starts to huff. The cock driving into him jumps and Soren sobs at how warm dragon cum is as it spills into him.

"Too much- lemme go," he gasps out with a hint of fear as the pressure becomes palpable. To his infinite relief, the dragon slides him off, leaving him hanging in the air with his legs folded back and his gaping hole leaking cum... Soren's head kept spinning as he quivered weakly in its grasp. "Down," he pleads once more, and thankfully the dragon listens again, carefully setting him back down beside the pile of his clothing. He shakes as he lies there for a while, gathering himself back together.

The dragon lies down aswell, curling its body to do so. Luckily, it's in such a way that the creature's bulk blocks the sight of Soren, should anybody wander out. It settles its head so that it can quietly watch how Soren's breath starts to even out again, but his blush doesn't fade as quickly. He then turns his head to stare back at the dragon with wide eyes of disbelief as he realizes what had just happened.

"I don't understand," he states. The dragon just gazes down on him with a fond, patient look. "Why did that feel good? How did I even-?" It cuts him off with a soft chirring noise.

'Too much worrying,' sounds out in Soren's head, but not in his own mindvoice. 'Rest now.'

Suddenly Soren felt... vaguely tired, but in a contented way that nonetheless felt distinctly alien compared to his own sense of oncoming fatigued exhaustion. He finds it hard to tear his gaze away from the dragon as it leans in and soothingly rubs its chin along his, though the gesture does comfort him.

He reaches up to pat the dragon on the nose, letting himself go lax. "I'll rest," he agrees. It wouldn't hurt, and as he says that the dragon curls a hand around him and pulls him in closer, cradling Soren to its chest and tucking its head down over him, like a favorite plush. It's a bit smothering, but the dragon stays gentle, it has been gentle, so any trepidation Soren feels is purely instinctual and fades quickly as he lets himself find safety in the feeling instead while drifting off.


End file.
